Sentiments inavouables
by Alnia
Summary: Un p'tit Law Penguin ! Quand Penguin ne veut pas avouer ses sentiments pour un certain capitaine... ça donne ça... Attention : Yaoi Lemon ! P.S L'image ne m'appartient pas ! Vive Google image !


Hello !

Un p'tit Law / Penguin !

Pour une fois que j'ai rien à dire...

Hum.. Si ! C'est un POV de Penguin !

Et hem... Yaoi, lemon... Vous aimez pas ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Aller...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Sentiments inavouables...<strong>

Je suis là, en face de mon capitaine... Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ?

Que je l'aime ? Et puis quoi encore, je ne lui avouerais jamais ! J'ai bien trop honte...

Et il me regarde... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin !

- Penguin ? Tu vas bien ?

- Bien sur capitaine, pourquoi cette question ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'évite depuis quelques temps...

- Vous vous faites des idées capitaine...

- Je ne crois pas non... Tu ne manges plus en même temps que moi, tu fais demi-tour quand on se croisse dans un couloir...Tu m'évite.

- … Mais non...

Mais bien sur que je l'évite ! Comment vous voulez que je fasse autrement ?! Je vais pas lui sautez dans les bras !

Tomber amoureux d'un autre homme c'était déjà beaucoup... Mais tomber amoureux de mon capitaine ! C'est plus que je ne pouvais imaginer... Alors que je suis fou amoureux des formes des belles jeunes femmes je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de Trafalgar Law... Mon capitaine, l'homme à qui je dois la vie.

Je l'aime... J'en suis pleinement conscient et je ne peux pas me cacher mes sentiments.

Le plus douloureux, c'est le fait que je sache que l'homme que j'aime ne m'aimera jamais en retour.

C'est tout simplement horrible de vivre à moins de dix mètres de la personne qu'on aime sans pouvoir le lui dire.

Je vois encore le jour où je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour mon capitaine étaient plus qu'amicaux...

On discutait tranquillement avec Shachi et le capitaine est passé devant nous.

Je ne faisais même plus attention à ce que me disait mon meilleur ami, je détaillais le magnifique corps de notre capitaine...

Shachi s'en est rendu compte, c'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux et depuis, il fait tout pour que j'aille avouer mes sentiments à Law.

Il échafaude des plans que de toute façon je ne mettrai jamais en pratique. Car même si c'est douloureux de voir celui que j'aime toute la journée, ne plus le voir du tout serait encore plus douloureux.

Et je sais que si j'avoue mes sentiments à Trafalgar, je serai exclu de cet équipage.

Et si j'en suis exclu... Je n'aurais plus nul part où aller.

C'en sera fini de Penguin... Et je ne reverrais plus jamais mes amis.

Je serrai seul jusqu'à ce moment qui me soulagera ma mort.

C'est la seule qui peut m'aider.

Que je choisisse ou non d'avouer mes sentiments, le résultat serra le même...

Si je lui dis, je meurs de ne plus le voir et de ne plus être à ses côtés, et si je ne lui dis pas, je meurs de ne pas pouvoir exprimer mes sentiments.

- Hoy ! Penguin ?!

- Hein ? Oui capitaine ?

- Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle...

- Désolé... Je réfléchissais...

- A quoi ?

- Rien d'important... Ce qu'on allait manger ce soir...

- Bon, maintenant, tu me dis ce que tu as ou tu ne pourras plus jamais parler ou manger autre chose que de la soupe et tu passes sur ma table d'opération !

- Il n'y a rien capitaine, je vous le jure...

Je sens la froideur d'un scalpel sur ma nuque... Il est trop près, beaucoup trop près... Je sens la chaleur de son souffle sur mon cou et cela me provoque un délicieux frisson dans mon corps. Mes joues n'ont jamais du être aussi rouge qu'à ce moment là.

- Tu es sur ?

- …

Je ne sais quoi répondre, sa proximité m'empêche de réfléchir correctement.

Il le fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible autrement... Shachi lui aurait dit ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne se serrait pas casser le cul à trouver ses plans guimauviens...

- Dis-moi ce que tu as...

Il presse son scalpel un peu plus fort en s'approchant encore plus de moi... Je suis obligé de retenir un gémissement...

Pourquoi il fait ça ? Ça l'amuse de jouer avec mes sentiments ?

Il presse encore plus son scalpel et je sens qu'il m'entaille la peau...

- Je n'aime pas me répéter Penguin... Tu le sais...

Il prend une goutte de mon sang du bout de ses longs doigts fins...

- Hum... Law...

Je change ce que j'ai dit précédemment... Je dois être encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure...

- M'oui ? Tu te décides à me parler ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et détourne mon regard et ferme les yeux, trop gêné.

- Tu n'arrive pas à me regarder en face ?

- …

C'est quoi cette question ?! Il le voit très bien merde ! Pourquoi il me le demande alors ?!

- Penguin ?

- ...Hm ?

J'ouvre les yeux... Je me suis mis sur la pointe des pieds et j'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser...

- Hem... Désolé capitaine.

Je commence à partir, mais il me saisit et me plaque contre le mur.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui te préoccupait...

- …

Mon esprit n'arrive plus à réfléchir... Cette position est trop... Elle est trop... Je n'arrive même pas à mettre un mot sur cette situation... Pour dire à quel point mon cerveau veut me laisser me démerder seul...

- Capitaine... Je... Je...

- Penguin ! Capitaine ! Le repas est servi !

Je soupire de soulagement... Juste à temps... Merci Ban !

- Tu viendras me voir après manger...

- Oui capitaine...

Il manquait plus que ça... Et moi qui croyais que j'allais enfin avoir la paix... C'est raté... C'est limite pire...

Une fois dans la salle à manger, je tâche de ne plus y penser et fixe mes pensées uniquement sur mon assiette pour ne pas penser au fait que je devrais aller LE voir.

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire.

J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire mais... Je tiens à ma place dans son équipage moi !

L'équipage des Hearts, c'est ma famille. On est tous amis, on s'entraide et on s'entraidera toujours mutuellement.

Je ne touche pratiquement pas à mon assiette... Je n'ai pas faim, la peur me coupe l'appétit.

Je prends pourtant tout mon temps, reculant au maximum l'heure de notre conversation. Mais j'y suis quand même obligé, même si je prends tout mon temps, je sais que l'heure est pour bientôt...

Je sors de table en soupirant, Shachi me regarde, interrogateur.

Je lui réponds d'un mouvement de tête en direction de notre capitaine.

Et je sors de la pièce avant qu'il ne me dise ou sous-entende quoi que ce soit.

Je lui dis ou pas ? Cette question tourne dans ma tête depuis environs une demi-heure, depuis que j'ai quitté la table en d'autre terme.

Soudain, en pensant à lui, une image des plus érotiques vint me torturer l'esprit. Mes joues étaient en feu et c'est à ce moment là que Law arriva.

- Penguin ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Hein ? Ah ! Capitaine, je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver...

Ce fut à ce moment que je revis l'image... Moi et mon capitaine... Dans un lit... En train de faire des choses peu catholiques... Moi en dessous et Law...

- Penguin, maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as...

- … Je... Je ne... Je ne peux pas... Désolé capitaine...

Nouvelle vision... Moi, mon capitaine, dans un lit et faisant des choses assez excitantes... Mais moi au dessus...

A cette vision, cette fois, j'en saigna du nez... C'était... Tellement... J'aimerais tellement que cela se fasse autre part que dans mon esprit..

- Penguin... A l'infirmerie, tout de suite !

- O... Oui capitaine...

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, Law me demanda, encore une fois :

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je... Je... Je... Rien...

Law ferma alors la porte à clé...

- Maintenant, tu peux me le dire... J'ai fermé la porte au cas où des suicidaires voudraient écouter... Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Penguin rougit de nouveau... Décidément, c'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire correctement aujourd'hui...

- Law... Je...

Trois mots... Il me suffisait de lui dire ces trois mots que je gardais pour moi pour être fixé...

Pourquoi pas ? Et pourquoi je ne lui dirais pas ? La pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver soit qu'il m'oblige à quitter l'équipage... Si il faisait ça, je me tuerais. Et voilà...

Alors... Oui, je dois lui dire...

Je pris alors une grande respiration et sortis d'une traite...

- Law, jet'aimeetmêmesitunem'aimespas,autorisesmoiàrestersurtonnavire,s'ilteplait...

- … Je n'ai rien compris... Parles moi vite... Et respire...

- Oui... Law... Je... Je... Je t'aime !

J'avais tellement peur que je fermais les yeux à m'en faire mal.

Quant à Law... Il fut d'abord surpris par ma déclaration...

Cet instant de surprise passé, il fondit sur mes lèvres et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, après m'avoir retiré ma casquette...

Je fus d'abord surpris, puis, je pleurai de joie à l'idée que mon capitaine m'embrasser... Ce dernier me demanda l'autorisation d'aller plus loin en me léchant les lèvres. J'acceptai avec joie et notre baisser ne fut stopper uniquement par le manque d'air. Pourtant, même une fois fini, un filet de bave mélangée nous relier encore.

Law fit doucement passer ses mains sous ma combinaison et me fit de douces caresses tandis que nous recommencions à nous embrasser.

Le baiser fut profond, langoureux et passionné.

Durant ce baiser, nos hauts respectifs s'étaient envolés à l'autre bout de la pièce... (Because... I believe I can fly!)

Je regardai le corps de mon aîné, si parfait...

Je passai mes mains sur son torse mince, mais finement musclé...

Law, quand à lui avait momentanément délaissé ma bouche et me léchait le cou, me laissant tour à tour morsures et suçons.

J'étais plus rouge que jamais et gémissais de plaisir à chaque fois que Law me touchait.

Law me poussa ensuite sur le lit de l'infirmerie et me lécha un bouton de chair rose. Je due me retenir de crier de plaisir tandis que Law me mordillait mes mamelons durcis par le plaisir.

J'était tellement occupé à gémir que je ne me rendit compte que Law m'avait retiré le bas de ma combinaison que lorsque je sentis une main chaude sur mon sexe, tendu par le plaisir.

- Hum... Law...

- Oui ?

Le capitaine du sous-marin commençait à faire des lents va et viens sur mon membre érigé et je criais de plaisir.

- ça te plais on dirait...

- Haaaaa ! Law !

Sur ce, mon capitaine arrêta tout mouvement, ce qui me fis pousser un gémissement de frustration.

Law m'enleva alors le dernier rempart de vêtement qui l'empêchait de voir mon corps et approcha sa bouche de mon membre tendu à l'extrême.

Puis Law le lécha sur toute sa longueur avant de finalement le prendre en bouche.

- Capit... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Law ! Hum ! Plus vite !

Law, loin de m'écouter ralentit ses mouvements sous mes cris de protestations.

Il finit finalement par m'offrir ce que je désirais.

Et je ne tardai pas à jouir dans sa bouche...

Law avala le tout et m'embrassa, me faisant ainsi goutter ma semence.

Puis Law me présenta trois doigts, que je ne tardai pas à lécher avidement.

Une fois ses doigts souillés de salive, Law les enleva de ma bouche et en introduit un dans mon intimité.

Je n'avais pas mal, cette présence en moi n'étais pas douloureuse... Seulement étrange. Au bout de quelques temps, Law en inséra un second.

Cette fois, je due me retenir de gémir de douleur, mais c'était encore supportable.

Law commença à me préparer en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts, qui ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver avec un nouveau compagnon. A cette intrusion je gémis de douleur, mais bientôt, mes gémissements de plaisir retentir de nouveaux dans la pièce.

Enfin Law enleva ses doigts et se déshabilla. Il se saisit d'un tube transparent et versa un liquide que je pus identifier comme étant du lubrifiant sur ses mains, il s'en badigeonna le sexe et se pressa contre mon entrée.

- Détends-toi...

- Facile à dire...

Je me concentrai alors sur les cheveux de mon capitaine et arrivai àmse détendre un peu...

Law se mit alors lentement en moi en appuyant son geste de douces caresses.

Mais cela ne suffit pas, et j'hurlais de douleur.

Law plaça alors sa main sur mon sexe de nouveau dressé par le plaisir puis commença à faire de lent vas et vient dessus ce qui eu pour effet de me détendre un peu et je commençais même à gémir de plaisir.

Puis Law se retira de moi, mais c'était pour mieux revenir.

- Hm... Penguin... T'es trop serré...

Le dit Penguin rougit encore plus qu'auparavant tout en gémissant son plaisir.

Ce que Law pouvait aimer cette image... Son subordonné sous lui, totalement abandonné au plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir... La luxure même faisait pale image à côté de son Penguin gémissant de plaisir et rougissant tel la plus belle des tomates.

- Law... Plus... HAAAAAAAA Plus vite !

Il accepta ma demande et amplifia le rythme de ses vas-et-vient.

Je ne pouvais plus penser du tout, j'aimais bien trop ce que mon capitaine me faisais et souhaitais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce moment ne pouvait pas être infini et je criai de plaisir quand mon capitaine et amant toucha de plein fouet ma prostate...

Law tacha alors de toucher ce point qui me faisais hurler de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il le touchait.

Ce dont il parvint au vu des sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Soudain, Law frappa ce point plus fort et je me déversai dans sa main, tachant son torse.

Puis Law, sentant ma chair se resserrer autour de lui se déversa en moi.

Nous restions ainsi, l'un en dessous de l'autre durant quelques minutes avant que Law se retire et se coucha à mes côtés et ne me prennent dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Law...

- Hm...

Si j'aimerais que Law me dise qu'il m'aime aussi ?

Bien sur que oui ! Mais je sais que mon capitaine ne me le dira jamais... Même si c'était le cas.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Verdict ?<p>

Laissez un com !

En échange... Ben euh... Vous aurez un cookie !

A bientôt !

Alnia.


End file.
